


the boy & the high school party

by tubbospanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual T. J. Kippen, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gay Cyrus Goodman, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Tyrus - Freeform, cyrus gets his nose broken, cyrus goodman has anxiety, petnames, theyre seniors, they’re like 17-18, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbospanda/pseuds/tubbospanda
Summary: tj and cyrus get separated at a party.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	the boy & the high school party

**Author's Note:**

> sup, i haven’t written these two in a while please be gentle 🥴

cyrus was curled against tj’s side, practically plastered to his side really. tj had an arm tucked around cyrus’ shoulders to keep him supported and comfortable. they were seniors now, they’d been dating for around five years. it wasn’t hard, they always communicated well and they had a good bond anyways.

cyrus was swirling around the water in his cup, he wouldn’t dare drink beer or anything. he stared at the crowded teens dancing around each other and scrunched up his nose. he hated big crowds because they always smelt bad and they were suffocating. tj pressed a small kiss to cyrus’s temple and slowly pulled away.

”i’m gonna go get a refill. you wanna stay here or come with, underdog?” he asked softly, smiling at the other and snapping him out of his small daze. cyrus hummed and looked up, shaking his head. “i’m good, don’t be long though.” he mumbled fondly. 

tj smiled and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to cyrus’s lips which got a happy hum. “be right back, baby.” he mumbled, winking at him and disappearing off into the kitchen.

cyrus anxiously tapped his foot. it had been at least ten minutes now and tj was no where to be seen. it never took him two minutes to get a drink, he knew how uneasy cyrus got. he chewed his lip and pushed himself off the wall, going to search for tj but his arm was snagged. 

cyrus let out a small high pitched yelp as he yanked by his arm, wincing and trying to pull away “hey! that hurts!” he snapped, turning to see one of the schools popular kids, the mean ones, gripping his wrist. his eyes widened and he panicked. 

he yanked his arm away and fell ungracefully to the floor because of the force. he struggled to get up and realized he was cornered when he stood. he gulped and tried to look for a way out, but there was a teen blocking every path. he quickly got anxious and yelled again when shoved him. 

he fell against one kids chest and they all laughed. they were using him for amusement. he frowned and hardly registered when he was shoved again. he only faintly heard the taunts being thrown at him. things along the likes of “weak princess” and “sissy” and such. the usual to taunt a gay kid with. he bit his lip, he’s heard all of these before but they still hurt. 

the next time he was shoved he didn’t hit any, he hit the ground. and he hit it face first and hard. he knew his nose was broken as soon as he hit the ground. he heard a soft snap and then his nose was gushing blood.

he gasped and covered his nose quickly. he tried to stop it but it only made him want to cry. he had no idea where tj was. why wasn’t here there? he whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to cry and make this more embarrassing.

he heard the boys call him a few more names including “little gay bitch” before they left. as soon as he was clear he rushed to the bathroom and when the door shut he broke down. he collapsed against the wall and started hyperventilating. he whimpered and balled up rolls or toilet paper to try and stop his nose from bleeding, he probably needed to go to the hospital.

tj broke away from the group of girls who’d grabbed him. they were giggling and smiling cheekily at him when he went back to where cyrus was. he looked behind him as he talked, starting to explain what happened but when he looked back cyrus wasn’t there. 

cyrus wasn’t there.

an alarm went off in his brain and he panicked, cyrus never left while tj was gone. it made him too anxious so he stayed put. shit, how long had it been? Fuck, Tj couldn’t remember.

he cursed more and quickly asked people to they’d seen him. it was mostly odd glancing or slurred words that didn’t make sense. he made out something about a bathroom from one of them. tj went to the closet bathroom and pressed his ear against the door.

he winced when he heard harsh sobs and quick shallow breaths. he gently knocked on the door, knowing it was cyrus. cyrus flinched at the loud noise and whimpered softly. they were back to hurt him again, was his first thought but then he heard a soft.

”baby boy, it’s me, angel..” and he relaxed, weakly reaching to unlock the door and just barely doing it. tj was instantly by his side, muttering a quiet “oh god, cyrus what happened?” with a concerned look on his face.

cyrus sniffles and looked up at tj through his tears. “t-tell you later- i- i cant-“ he choked out, wincing and struggling to speak because he couldn’t breath. tj paused and nodded. he quietly started signing a few things, small questions that were easy to answer.

they had both taken to learning asl for these moments when cyrus could hardly speak, so tj knew how to help. tj made out that someone- he didn’t know who- had broken cyrus’ nose and then made him have a panic attack.

tj frowned and apologized something for not being there and tried to help cyrus calm down before helping him up. they needed to get cyrus’s nose checked out.

whoever had hurt cyrus was gonna have one hell of a week when tj found out what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> leave any notes in comments! thank you ❤️


End file.
